Highschool of the Dead: American Survivors
by YungQ94
Summary: With the outbreak happening what are four transfer students from the states suppose to do? Survive of course. Come with me, Byrd, Shira, and Vital in this story of surviving a zombie outbreak. We all hail from TRMK btw T for language
1. Before the Outbreak

I didn't think the world would go to hell the night I stayed up late. I was merely thinking about my future. Regular things like, what college am I going to, will I get a girlfriend anytime soon, or what am I doing to eat tomorrow. Knowing that I even had a future was reassuring enough. However, it's sad to say that those future plans will all go to hell, along with the rest of the world.

Highschool of the Dead: American Survivors

Chapter 1- Before the Outbreak

`The morning following my future musings was none other than the infamous Fujimi High School. One of the top ten academic high schools in all of Japan for both its impressive academics and faculty staff. The critics can call it school all they want I call it prison.

Before school officially started I was sitting at my desk reading a mystery book. I like to interact with people whenever I please but most of the time I kept to myself. Especially since I was a black American living in Japan. I mostly associated with three groups in this school: Wrestling, anime club, and the other transfer students. . To say the least the three transfer students that I hang out with are my best friends. We had to stick together, that was a simple rule f survival in what seemed like the entire country. We stuck together not because we were all transferred here but to the sheer fact that we had much in common.

My attention from the book breaks as I hear my name called. I look up from the book to see my good friend Paul waving at me to come outside the classroom. I casually smirk and set my book down. I dust off my black uniform and head outside to see my three best friends waiting for me.

From left to right was Paul, Joseph, and Trelon, (I've forgotten their last names, I never paid much attention to them). Paul, or vital, as we called him was a somewhat quiet, small built, black transfer student who hailed from Georgia. We called him Vital because he was "Vital" to our survival in this school. In short, this guy was like a portable market. He carried three light blue pouches on his belt at all times. The small pouch on the left side of him carried several lock-picks to pick practically any door. In the many situations that I've been with this guy he is a master at lock-picking. Honestly, I have no idea where he got that skill from; maybe just overly intelligent, I do not know. In the middle was a medium pouch that had four granola bars that Vital stored on the off stance that he forgot his lunch. Finally in the large pouch on his right side was a 7-inch switchblade that Vital used for protection and bandages just in case things got sticky. Vital told me that he transferred from Georgia to Japan was because he wanted to experience a different type of environment. Even though Vital mostly kept to himself when he wanted to, I knew deep down that he craved adventure like no other.

Next up was my man Joseph, nickname Shira, short for Shirayuki Mizore. Not common to most people accept our little group, Shira got his nickname from some anime chick that he liked. Nothing is wrong with that except for the fact that you would not expect this larger built, Hispanic boxer to enjoy any type of anime. When I found a manga in his book bag during freshmen year with a heart outlined over the girl's face I nearly lost it. He even told me that if I told anybody else other than are closest friends about this he would punch my teeth down my throat. I still have all my teeth by the way. Anyway, Shira is classified as one of the many school delinquents at Fujimi High. What sets him apart from the other punks was his ice-cold stare that could freeze hell and his superb boxing skills. Shira fights like a hellhound on the hunt for blood. Ever since he was ten or so, he picked up boxing as a mere hobby. He was a natural at the sport, but five years later, he was simply untouchable. The speed of his fists, the endurance to last twelve rounds and the quickness of a wild cheetah made Shira boss-tier. Thank God he wasn't bat-shit crazy or anything with his boxing skills. We three had to thank Luna for keeping Shira sane. In short, Luna is Shira's girlfriend who met Shira at a clinic where her dad and she work at after Shira was stabbed in a fight. They have been together ever since that incident and frankly Luna was Shira's conscious. Shira was in Japan mainly because he was expelled from his other school in the states for excessive fighting. I know what you are thinking, "But he's just gonna fight in Japan." True, the local government in his area suggested that he move to a new location so that it could help "delinquents" like Shira get a better education. Personally, I don't think Shira is a bad guy at all. He can be pretty cool, when he's not overly pissed off.

Last but not least we have Trelon, aka Byrd. Byrd got his nickname for having a sharp eye and sharp sense of danger. If there were trouble of any sort, Byrd would be the first to know. Byrd was equipped with the skills of intermediate karate, (above basic) and the advance art of Kendo. He could kick someone's ass and knew how to handle a sword. Those skills go hand-in-hand with his dark skin, medium built frame, not to mention that he was a bit acrobatic after doing a few years of parkour. Byrd's reasons for coming to Japan are a mystery to us all. He claims that he just came here to advance his sword skills and karate but he could do that anywhere. I don't know maybe I'm just paranoid. Then again there's nothing to be suspicious about Byrd since he was a sociable and overly friendly guy. He enjoyed helping people and was the nicest guy out of the group, Though you wouldn't get that image from Byrd since he carried a wooden sword EVERYWHERE.

In case you were wondering my nickname is Yung, real name is Quin Bryant. I am a large built, strong black guy who likes videogames, books, and knives. Knives always did appeal to me, they weren't loud as guns, and they never jammed in a fight so they were practically the perfect weapons in theory. That's why I carried a 8-inch switchblade in my pocket. I transferred to Japan because I was miserable in the States. I was constantly bullied although elementary, middle school, and even contemplated suicide at one point. Thankfully, my mother thought it best to transfer me somewhere else. Somewhere with a fresh start. Somewhere like Japan. So, with the help of government welfare money I arrived here in Japan at Fujimi High School.

As I contemplated our past, skills, and descriptions Vital clapped in my face breaking my daydreaming.

"Yo Earth to black guy!" Vital yelled.

"What? What did I miss something?" I said out of confusion.

Byrd stepped in and said, "The new zombie flick, 'The Rise'"

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "Yeah that movie looks dope. Are we gonna go see it?"

Shira cut in and said," Damn straight son! We were planning to see it at the midnight release tonight, you in?

"Oh gee I have to check with my parents first."

We all laugh at my ironic statement

"I hope they have Jill in it. Or at least a cameo." Vital states.

Shira, Byrd and I groan simultaneously. His obsession with Jill Valentine from Resident Evil was overbearing. Before that, it was Mileena from MK. The rest of the group and I prayed that this fetish would stop eventually.

Byrd changed the topic, "Hey Shira where's Luna?"

Shira replied, "Oh she's sick so she's at the school nurses office lying down with a fever."

"Ah, ok it's just weird not seeing you guys together."

The rest of the conversation was talk about videogames and other high school talk. Eventually the bell rung and me, Shira, and Vital went to our window seats, (first row) while Byrd went to his class down the hall. Eventually when class started, I slipped back into my usual routine, picked out a mystery novel, and started to read. The class was on English, ironically, and I paid no attention to it whatsoever. This elective was so easy that it almost hurt. While the teacher was rambling, I glanced out the window to relive myself for just a sec. However, what I saw was horrifying. With my glasses on, I saw Ms. Fuko trying to help the gym teacher up from a lying position. As she leaned forward, the gym teacher grabbed her bra, pulled her in and literally bit into her neck. I could hear the screams from where I was sitting at as the blood poured out of her wound an onto the gym teacher.

Frankly, I was stunned. The only thing that could cause a teacher to bite another teacher would be the cause of a zombie outbreak. However, that type of shit only happened in movies and games, right? My eyes were set on the scene playing out in front of me. The gym teacher got up along with Ms. Fuko and slowly started to limp towards an older teacher who fell on his butt shaken with fear. As they neared him, they tore him limb from limb. Together they ripped his flesh with their teeth and spilled his blood everywhere. I swear the rest of the students must have been deaf not to hear that old man crying for mercy. They probably thought it was some kid getting beat up or something; fucking idiots.

As I continued to stare out the window at the horror, taking place in front of me my concentration is broken off due to a door being slammed to the side. Along with me, the rest of the class turned their heads to that Takashi kid he was suppose to be here earlier. As he approached some auburn girl in the back of the class, I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked like he just saw a ghost, or a zombie

Watcha think? Want to read more, well they'll be more in the future if ya keep reading :D.


	2. Panic! Outbreak Begins

Chapter 2: Panic! The Outbreak Begins

While Takashi walked over to that girl sitting behind me, I shook shira out of his sleep to tell him about the incident I just saw.

"Shira! Psst Shira!"

"Hm?" Shira rubbed his eye and groggily replied, "What's with interrupting my nap Yung?"

"Look out the window. A couple of teachers ate another teacher near the entrance gate." I responded lowly so the whole class wouldn't hear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just look out the window damnit!"

Shira and I glanced out the window but we didn't see the bodies of those two zombie teachers. Instead, we saw a giant pool of blood on the sidewalk and some footprints heading towards the school.

"Oh shit." Shira replied. He tapped Vital's shoulder, who was on the right side of him, and said, "Vital take a look out the window bro."

Vital's reaction was the same as Shira's. After he verbally expressed his shock, he instantly got worried. "What should we do?"

Shira replied, "We should take care of them."

"Nah that's stupid," Vital said as he was deep in thought, "if we went up against them we would probably end up getting infected due to the lack of weapons. Yung and mine's switchblades would not work unless we got close. We should tell the principal to call the police before those things cause harm. Plus, they have firearms."

"Huh, well that plan does sound better than mine's." Shira stated. "How do we go about it? We can't exactly tell the dude that zombies are taking over, he'll think we're high."

"True." Vital said, "Tell him that a sketchy man is carrying a weapon around the school and that we need the police."

"Yeah that sounds like it could work. Alright, I'll go tell him, while I'm at it I'll check on Luna too. Be right back guys." Shira said as he stood up.

"Shira be careful." I said, "If someone is moving or limping slowly stay the hell away from them."

Shira smirked and said, "Don't worry mother, I'll be back before dinner."

Both Vital and I smiled as Shira excused himself and left the classroom.

It was an antagonizing time of five minutes before we heard the principal speak. The PA system finally snapped on as the school's attention was held in place as our principal began to talk.

"Good morning students. An issue has brought itself into the light this morning involving a man with a weapon walking around the campus. Do not be alarmed. Remain in your classes as the authori- Mr. Akira? I am in the middle of an announcement, what can be so important to interrupt me?"

The PA system cut off leaving the school in curiosity and silence. Vital and I were preparing for the worse while the rest of the school was clueless: However, two students, a pink hair chick and a big boned dude, already left the class already including Takashi, that auburn haired girl and that grey haired kid. It was almost as if they knew what was up.

I was about to follow the same suit with Vital until the A system suddenly cracked on.

"No, stay away damnit! AAAAAAH!" Following the principal's terrified pleading was the sound of books falling and blood spilled onto the floor. The PA system was still running as the entire school heard 'Mr. Akria' feasting on the principal's fresh corpse.

The whole class, no, the ENTIRE school was silent. No activity occurred as time stood in place. Then it happened. Almost in slow motion the teacher's chalk rolled it's way down the podium and broke when it reached the floor.

Students across the school began to panic and scream replacing the endless silence. My class rapidly exited the rooms practically stampeding out of the room and tripping over each other. Vital was about to leave as well but I yanked him down to the ground by his collar.

"What the hell Yung? We need to get the hell out of here!" Vital shouted.

I replied, "And get bitten with the rest of these dumbasses? Even if we didn't get eaten by those things we would probably be trampled by the fleeing students then left for food. Just wait until we have an opportunity to run, but for now we wait."

Vital looked worried as he looked to the door and back to me. Eventually he gave a slow nod to let me know that he was going to stay. We placed our backs to the wall underneath the windows and waited.

Personally, I was not a fan of horror movies or games. Hearing the sound of students screaming for what seemed like hours always made me flinch. It was rather hard thinking of the next step of our plan while someone would scream, "Help me!"

Finally, the screaming stopped altogether. I took out my cell phone out of my pocket and saw that only 10 minutes had passed. It took only 10 minutes for those things to devour most of the student body.

"Alright, time to move out." I stated as I stood up.

"Where are we going to go?" Vital said as he stood up as well.

"First we find Shira, Luna, and Byrd. Then we try to find a way to get the hell out of here."

"Ok shouldn't we find some weapons first? Are switchblades won't be enough to take on a bunch of 'them'."

"Yeah we'll try to find some along the way, unless you know where the gun store is within the school."

"Haha pretty funny Yung."

I gave a little smirk but it instantly went back into a serious frown. Before we left the classroom, I glanced out the window to take in the environment around us. Besides the blood on the ground, smoke pillars amongst the city and the dead eating people; the sky seemed to scream, "What a beautiful day!" Fucking weather mocking us.

"Let's go Vital."

We approached the door and quietly slid the door open and was met with a horrible smell and the gruesome sight of blood everywhere. Vital nearly gagged while I looked around for 'them'. To our left there was one of 'them' casually chewing down on a female's student's neck. That's when I nearly gagged. Thankfully, the thing didn't notice us. Maybe it couldn't see, I don't know I wasn't taking the chance to find out. We quietly snuck out to the right and ran down the hall.

"Alright the main office is to the right along with the nurse's office. That is where Shira will be along with Luna. Byrd has gym class I believe so we'll run into him eventually."

"Sounds like a plan. We should get Shira first since he's on the second floor while Byrd is on the ground."

"Alright that's fi-"

I cut myself off as we round the corner only to meet with a horde of 'them'. Their gray flesh and soulless eyes seemed to question the next source of food in the school hallway. Vital and I remained silent as we slowly backed away thinking of our next step to move through 'them'.

"What are we going to do?" I thought aloud. "We can't simply pass through them, they'll eat us right away."

"Yeah but I don't think they can see, I think they only react by sound."

That would make sense. When we first opened the door the first zombie didn't even notice us.

"Yeah I guess, but let's not test that out. Let's-"

"What the fuck are you guys doin'!"

Vital and I peek our heads around the corner out of curiosity to see who was stupid enough to approach 'them.' Didn't this guy know a zombie outbreak when he saw it? … Oh damn not this guy.

"Look at the mess you fuckers made! Now you guys expect ol' Janitor BB to clean this shit up!" The Janitor furiously exclaimed.

Janitor BB, he was a crazy, senile old man who was the only janitor on campus. He would blurt random things while cleaning the halls and other places. I found myself questioning why this old, overweight janitor still had his job. Maybe he made the staff laugh.

Anyway as we continued to watch Janitor BB rant towards 'them', the horde picked up on the loud noises and slowly made their way to the Janitor.

"Oh! So yer gonna clean all this mess all by yerselves! I guess yer'll nee' the keys then!" Janitor BB took his key ring and launched it into the horde. "Tak' em'! I quit this damn job!" He finally stated as he stormed off in the other direction yelling out curses of the sort while the enormous horde followed.

"That was pretty damn stupid," Vital said, "Alright let's head back."

"Head back?" I questioned. "Opportunity is knocking Vital."

"Huh?"

"You see those keys? That's our ticket to get our weapons. Besides, the janitor's closet is right down this hall."

"Janitor's closet? So I guess we're going to kill zombies with mops and brooms then?"

"Hey it's better than something. Maybe will get lucky."

"Yeah you're the one to look on the bright side while other people are getting eaten."

"Somebody has to. Alright, let's get moving."

I crept towards the key ring that was conveniently placed behind the giant horde following Janitor BB. I was inches away from grabbing them until one of 'them' limped towards me. I froze in place with any hand over the keys.

Up close, these things looked both pathetic and sadistic. Sadistic with their blank white eyes, while other student's pints of blood painted their clothing; pathetic with their grey skin, moaning, and gaping mouth.

The zombie closing in I feared the worse. My heart was pounding, and I was holding my breath preparing for the end. However, I slowly watched him pass by me as if he didn't see me. Everything clicked, these things were blind and reacted only to sound. Vital is going to be mad.

As the thing limped forward like the rest of the horde I silently scooped up the keys and waved Vital over. We walked down the hallway passing by a few who were aimlessly crashing into lockers or eating dead students.

"I was right wasn't I Yung." Vital said as we finally reached the Janitor's closet. "Those things are blind. You should listen more often kid."

"Yes father, sorry to anger you." I reply in an English accent.

"Yung I'mserious. Not to brag but I am the smartest guy of our group. Don't blow me off so easily, okay."

"Hm, yeah your probably right. Right now let's see what we can find in here."

I randomly selected a key and sure enough, it was the right one on the first try. I turned the lock and opened the door only for someone to deck me in the face with a flying fist. I reeled back into Vital as we crashed onto the ground. As I rubbed my nose, I saw the guy sprinting down the hallway going the direction we just came from. I instinctively called out to him to stop him but my efforts were too late. He slipped on some blood on the ground and became lunch for a small cluster of undead students. I shook my head and stood up along with Vital.

"Who the hell was that?" I said.

"Nathan the Second, the guy literally talked to no one in the school."

"For the guy who doesn't speak he has one hell of a right hook."

Vital smirked but it instantly turned into a frown as he looked in the direction we came from and said, "Uh Yung. Some of 'them' are coming towards us."

Sure enough, six or seven of those pale bastards were slowly making their way towards us. My outburst must have attracted them.

"Just let them pass." I whisper. "I only said one word so they'll probably hear the echo down the hall. Just back-"

Again I was cut off by a loud bang. WHACK! One of the brooms in the closet sell behind Vital and I which caused most of 'them' to rapidly limp towards us. They were looking for a free meal.

"Ah shit we're screwed! Run!" Vital screamed.

"Not yet!" I yelled as I dove into the closet, frantically pushing cleaning supplies out of my way.

"Are you crazy! Fuck the closet and let's get out of here!"

"If I know Janitor BB he'll have something that'll fuck those things up so hold on!"

I continued my search for something, anything useful to strike back against 'them'. After a couple of seconds more searching I finally saw it under the mop bucket; the perfect weapon. As soon as I picked up my new founded murdering object, I heard Vital unzip one of his pouches.

"Stay the hell away!" Vital exclaimed as he slashed his switchblade through the air. "Yung there getting- AAAH!"

It was time to spring into action. I kicked open the closet door of the janitor's closet and lodged my red fire axe into the nearest pale demon's face making a distinctive 'squish' sound. Just in time cause, this animal had grabbed Vital by the arm with the switchblade inches from the things face. I tugged the fire ax from his head and booted him in the chest for good measure. The next two quickly limped towards my direction hoping to get some food but only earned a horizontal slash to chop off both of their heads. While their heads rolled, I kept my horizontal momentum going and swung the ax once more to cut off a third zombies head off. The next of 'them' received a horizontal stab to the gut. As I tried to pull my axe away, the pale fiend suddenly grabbed the handle of my axe trying to pull me closer.

"Shit!" I yelled using all my strength not to fall into its embrace but it was amazingly strong. Nearly losing the battle of tug of war with the undead, Vital sprung into action and kicked the pale bitch to the side to give me some space.

"Aim for the head!" Vital commanded.

I simply nodded and went straight over to the same girl who tried to bite to eat me who was on the ground twitching. I put my left foot on one of her arms and swung my axe in a downward motion with one hand to split her face. I took my weapon out of her face and saw most of the horde advancing towards Vital and me.

"Ah hell, we're out numbered Vital, time to go. Do you need a weapon?" I said. I didn't hear a response so I turned around to see Vital coming out the closet out of the closet (pun intended [?] Nah I'm joking) carrying a mini sized gray shovel.

"It can't exactly kill 'them' but it can knock 'them' down. Vital explained. He glanced over my direction, saw the wall of undead, and said, "Uh, are we going to fight all of that?"

"Hell no dude," I said as I gripped the belly of my ax and made my way over to him. "we have to find Shira and Byrd before we lose track of time."

"Whew. Ok then let's go."

Vital and I ran away from the wall of the undead ambled towards us. When we finally arrived at the stairs, we could not hear any more moaning. We made our way down the stairs and arrived at the second floor door: The Second Level of Hell.

"Hey," Vital started, "thanks for saving me back there. I could have died, or been turned."

"Don't worry about it man. Sorry I took so long in the first place. It's just that I remember hearing that Janitor BB use to be a fire fighter so it was worth a shot. Thankfully, I have good aim."

"Wait, when did Janitor BB say that?"

"When I overheard him saying, 'cleaning bathrooms is pussy work compared to fighting fires'. Anyway, you ready to find our boys?"

"Hell yeah."

I nodded and opened the door to reveal the sunlight bathed hallway and endless amounts of pale zombies. I didn't need to say anything, I simply grabbed my ax with both hands and started to walk forward.

"Wait." Vital whispered.

"What is it Vital?" I whispered back.

He didn't respond back but instead pointed to a book bag lying on the ground. I made a 'so' motion with my lips not understanding his point. Vital rolled his eyes and tossed his shovel to me as I caught it, nearly dropping the damn thing. Vital made his way over to the book bag, grabbed it with both hands and launched the book bag down the same way we came from.

On cue, most of the undead horde headed straight to the source of the noise passing by Vital and I. With most of the wall out of the way, vital silently closed the door and pulled out the same key ring I got from Janitor BB to lock the door. He took back his shovel as we walked past the few zombies that were either eating or blindly running into walls throughout the hallway.

Out of ear shot of 'them' I finally said, "You're a sneaky son of a gun ya know that?"

Vital smirked and replied, "I've been out smarting zombies since I was in diapers."

After we both let out a light chuckle, we made our way to the nurse's office.

Sorry for the wait, mostly working my ass off. Thank you for reading.


	3. Escape

Chapter 3: Escape

With more of 'them' put out of their misery by Vital and I, we finally made it to the nurse's office. By the ear splitting screaming coming from the room and the small line of the undead entering the room, I would say Vital and me made it in time.

I bum rushed the nearest zombie and split its face with the ax while it was on the ground. Vital came up behind me and bashed a zombie's face in with his mini shovel. For good measure he stomped on the undead's head caving in its skull. I cut off another head and finally entered the nurse's office to see Shira battling three of 'them' on his own, Luna clinging to the school nurse on the bed, and a student with glasses holding his shoulder pleading for those things not to come any closer.

Shira ducked a swipe from the zombie on his right and returned with a vicious hook to the thing's jaw causing it to fall. He moved his upper body away from the other two pale demons hands and positioned his whole body under the both of them. Shira then launched both his fists into the bottom side of those things jaws delivering two uppercuts at the same time. It was tempting enough not to yell, "Shoryuken!"

Wasting no time, I swung my ax to end the thing's life while Vital stabbed the face of another until it died. Both Vital and I stood up at the same time just as the middle one stood up as well. At the same time, Vital and I swung our weapons at the blind undead. My fire ax decapitated its head first while Vital's shovel smacked it's head across the room into the hallway like a baseball.

"'Bout time! You guys took your sweet ass time to get here." Shira excitedly stated.

"Sorry Shira, I forgot to turn in an assignment to history class." I joked.

All three of us let out a chuckle but we cut it short due to a symphony of loud moaning coming from the front door. Vital and I turned around and sure enough, more of 'them' approached us. I gripped my ax to battle the first zombie coming for me and swung at its head. As the first zombie fell another one followed looking to tear into my face with its blood-stained teeth. Fortunately, Vital smacked the moaning bitch in the face knocking it into the other zombies. I closed in on another zombie to chop it down to pieces until I noticed a purple blur behind it. Before I could chop the pale demon, the purple blur smacked the zombie across the room. I stopped, no; I _was _stopped in mid swing by the purple blur's hand on the belly of my ax. Upon closer inspection, the purple blur was actually a girl with purple hair and a wooden sword. Hm, she looked familiar.

"An ax? Too slow for my taste." The purple cutey stated surprisingly in English.

I replied, "Hey leave Old Dusty alone. At least 'they' don't complain."

The violent beauty smirked, turned around and smacked the shit out of the nearest undead with her wooden sword. I didn't even see the damn thing coming. Suddenly, the mysterious violent beauty struck three of 'them' with a beautiful spinning horizontal swing.

"Wooow." I heard Vital say. Before I knew it the moaning and zombies had stop.

"Well you guys sure make a brother feel useless." Shira said with Luna beside him.

"Yeah… I second that," said a low voice.

Everybody glanced to the guy on the floor with the glasses and a gaping bite mark with blood gushing out of it.

"Holy hell what happened to you?" I said.

"I was… trying to protect Nurse Shizuka from those things and I got bit." He involuntarily coughed up some blood onto the floor. "That's when this guy came in and started slugging the thing that bit me to death. Of course, I couldn't help when more of 'them' came in here. Now, I am going to turn just like 'them' because I am too weak. I'm so sorry…" His voice trailed off.

"This is a problem." I started, "We can't help him, he'll eventually turn just like the rest of these guys. Hell we're lucky he didn't turn when we were fighting 'them' just now."

"Well what can we do?" Vital began, "It's not like we are going to get rid of him right?"

A dead silence carried throughout the room.

"No, we can't do that. There has to be some way to help him! Maybe if-"

"Cut it out Vital." I interrupted as I stepped in front of the guy on the ground glancing back at me with a fearful expression. "Unless you prefer to be an animal like the rest of 'them', we have to do this."

The guy on the ground continued to look back at me with the same scared expression. After a few moments his expression shifted from fear to understanding. Also to my surprise he smiled.

"I guess you're right. I rather die than eat other living people. Please… don't miss."

I simply nodded, gripping my ax even tighter.

"Yung…" Vital called but stopped seeing that there was no stopping my decision.

Mere seconds seemed like an eternity as I raised my ax in the air. Taking someone's life? I never would have imagine that shit in years, yet here I was playing an improvised God. To make matters worse the guy on the ground was smiling. Smiling and waiting for me to end his life; to grant him peace was his final wish. To leave this world of pure hell was what he wanted.

I had the ax over my head now, panting and sweating simultaneously.

I began to cast the ax down on his head.

Between his eyes with his smiling face.

I couldn't do this.

I slammed the ax between his legs through the tiled floor and fell down on my backside. I was shaking and breathing rapidly. I almost took a life. I could've… Me taking…

Suddenly, I felt a soft hand palm my shoulder. I turned around to see the violent beauty walking past me and standing in front of the guy on the ground. She kneeled down in front of him and asked for his name in Japanese. I did not catch his last name but it appeared that he said his name was Isshi. The purple girl nodded and said something else in Japanese before she stood up.

Isshi continued to smile as she raised her wooden sword in the air. Before she brought her weapon down on his head, Shiki looked in my direction and nodded at me. After that, his blood splattered on the window courtesy of the mysterious girl with the wooden sword.

"Holy shit!" Vital exclaimed as he dropped his shovel. "I didn't think you guys would actually do it! Now he's just laying there with his head open! I think I'm going to be sick."

Sure enough Vital went over to the trash cans to puke out his breakfast. The violent beauty stood up, grabbed a bed sheet to cover Shiki's remains and turned around.

"You ok?" She questioned.

"I… I'll be fine." I stated as I wiped my tears of some unformed tears. " It was just too much too handle."

"That's understandable, you're only human."

"Yeah I guess you're hugbuh." I finally looked up and saw the girl's full features to realize that she was extremely cute… and she had a nice rack. Just, just throwing that out there.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I guh buh," I coughed to stop from bumbling my words, "nothing's wrong. I uh, what's your nam (and number)? I'm Quin."

"My name is Saeko Busujima, Captain of the Kendo Club. It is a pleasure to meet you Quin..."

"Oh Bryant. Quin Bryant." I waved my hand in the direction of Vital and Shira. "This is Paul, Joseph, and his girlfriend Luna."

"Nice to meet you all."

Shira spoke up, "So what's the captain of the Kendo squad doing in the nurse's office?"

Saeko responded, "Well, when this whole, 'mess', happened, I figure I look for survivors while I was searching for someone else. Obviously, he is not here so I'll keep moving. Would anybody like to come with me to escape?"

The huge breasted nurse Ms. Shizuka spoke for the first time with an adorable voice, "I'll come with you! I don't want to be here with these things!"

"Alright, anybody else coming?"

"Sorry," I started, "We have to look for our friend Byr- I mean Trelon. Speaking of our friend, have you seen him? I think he's in the same club as you."

"Oh Trey," Saeko smirked as Ms Ms. Shizuka stood out to her, "I believe he's in gym class. Anyway we have to go, later."

"Thank you, hopefully will meet again."

Saeko nodded and left along with the nurse who left saying, "Be safe!"

With the two of them gone Vital finally spoke, "Damn that chick was sexy! Damnit why did an outbreak have to happen today!"

Shira retorted, "Man please, you wouldn't talk to her even if it was the end of the world 10 years from now."

"Damn, that's some cruel shit right there." I said as Vital fuming in his place with no comeback to deliver. "Listen, we do not have time to talk about Vital's hormones. Our buddy Byrd is out there and we are going to find him before we get the hell out of here. Luna stay close to Shira, Vital keep your business in your pants. Let's go."

I picked my ax up and nodded back at the guy on the ground; still smiling. A little late but I had to show some respect. Vital gripped his shovel while Shira held his girlfriend by her hand. I readjusted my uniform jacket collar, slid open the door, kicked a zombie in its temple and ran with my friends behind me. Clearing a path to get out friend and escape this hellhole.

Several minutes later and I was partially covered in living dead blood. Someone would think that these assholes would run out of blood after they've been turned.

None of that mattered as we trekked through the hallways of the last school floor. Strangely enough it was extremely quiet. No noise, no moaning; all peace. It was best to pay special attention to our surroundings on this floor. First things first, we had to find-

"Gah!"

Byrd! I recognized his deep voice down the hall followed by a crash. I sprinted down the hallway, turned the corner and met face to face with an undead figure. As it blindsided me and knocked me to the ground I blocked my face for my premature death yet nothing happened. As I dropped my guard, I noticed that the thing was dead, actually 'dead' dead. I pushed the damn thing off me and was just in time for the show.

Generally, in movies I thought all that samurai stuff was cool but fake at the same time. Byrd had the curtsey to prove me wrong with his impressive sword skills. Cutting through rotten flesh with a katana that he produced from nowhere, Byrd was swift as an air current slicing the undead is neck's decapitating 'them' one by one. An upward slash to the bottom of the jaw, a diagonal slash across the neck, movements so smooth to gaze at to amaze anyone. For some reason Byrd resembled a male copy of Saeko.

After Byrd finished severing the rest of the group's heads with his impressive swordplay, we finally looked at each other. I noticed that he was shirtless only wearing his black uniform pants with blood covering his left leg.

I spoke first, "Byrd you gave me a damn heart attack. I thought you were a zombie with a sword, which is when I knew the world was screwed."

"Hahahaha! I mean there's already one with a Bazooka so why should you worry about one with a sword? Byrd responded.

We both chuckled as I stood up, just in time for everyone else to round the corner.

"BYRD!" They all said in unison.

"Hey guys! Ah man I am so glad to see all off you safe."

Vital spoke, "Yeah you too," he glanced at Byrd's leg, "uh Byrd… did you, um, get bitten?"

"Huh? Oh no! I stomped one of 'them' in the face is all. He lifted up his pants leg to reveal his non-wounded leg. "See."

"Ok whew. I thought we had to kill someone else."

"What?"

"Hm?"

Shira interrupted, "Byrd what happened on your end? Why do you have a sword? Why are you shirtless?"

"Well," Byrd began, "To the make a long story short I was in gym class when a teacher came in and bit a girl after the announcement was made. Of course everybody panicked so I hid under the bleachers until things died down. It was a horrible sight to see, other kids devouring each other, screaming, it was just pure chaos. When the opportunity to leave came I took it, of course I had to fight some of 'them' off just to get to the locker room to change. I just finished putting on my pants and belt when one of 'them' attacked me. I fought it off and ran out with no shirt on. As for the sword, well I got it from the katana shop that I work at for volunteer work. I kept my custom-made katana here for "safe" keeping. Anyway, I rushed to this locker, got my sword, more of these things came and then you guys found me."

A slight pause was present after Byrd finished his story.

"Bitch, that wasn't a short story at all." Shira jokingly said.

"Oh shut up. So are we getting to get the hell out of this place or what?"

"Hell yeah," I said, "we getting out of school early. But first take my jacket, we need to hid them nips from the zombies so that you don't scare them off."

Getting out of the school through the first door was impossible. Most of the student body was turned and lazily limping waiting for another victim. Fighting our way through our ex-classmates would have been suicide. The best action was to go the "secret route" developed by none other than me. It was a narrow side hallway for students to skip class; it was hardly used by the faculty staff so it was perfect until today. As for today, our "secret route" must have been discovered.

"Who the fuck put this nlock on this damn door! And when the hell did we get a new door!" Shira shouted.

"Bae… calm down," Luna weakily said/

"They must have noticed more students using the door to skip class." Byrd explained. "Maybe I should cut the door handle off."

"Don't bother," Vital said, "This door is made out of steel, you'll just dent the door and damage your sword. Instead we'll use- oh shit."

"I don't like the sound of that," I stated, "what's wrong?"

"I… I left the key ring in the nurses office."

"Ah hell, how did you do that?"

"When I was barfing in the trash can I guess they fell out of my pocket… sorry Yung."

I blew some air out of my mouth, obviously frustrated. "Ok fine, we'll just have to go back and get them."

"Yay another field trip through hell, my favorite." Shira sarcastically stated as we started walking to the end of the hall.

Since I was the unfortunate one to be in the front, I was the first one startled by the big hairy hand to grip the corner. I rocketed backwards as the figure made its way around the corner to reveal the infamous Janitor BB.

"Hey," the Janitor began while stumbling with a bite wound on the leg, "why did you guys take my keys? Huh?"

None of us responded.

Well you lil' shits! I wanted my goddamn keys to get my liquor! How dar-"

Our beloved Janitor was yanked behind the corner with several pale hands wrapped around his body and face. Following the scream and flesh being torn apart was another figure who emerged from around the corner. Only this time the figure had blank eyes, a gaping mouith, and a profuse limp. Following the lone figure was many other figures just like this one.

Seeing the undead stagger towards our way in this narrow hallway gave me one word to express the situation.

"Shit."


	4. Scarifies

Chapter 4: Sacrifices

Battling the undead in a narrow hallway is a real pain in the ass. As Byrd and I fought the endless zombies pouring into the hallway, we were only restricted to vertical attacks; Byrd's slashing and stabbing and me vertically chopping.

We fought for several minutes finally getting a little break as the pile of zombies we killed started to trip the other walking undead.

"Yung!" Vital called out "switch out, I don't want you to tire yourself out."

"It's cool," I said lightly panting, "we need to find a way through this shit or find a way to unlock the door."

"The door is made out of steel. Plus we can't break the lock so its damn… near..." Vital smacked his forehead and exclaimed, "I can pick the lock!"

I stared at Vital for a few seconds before shouting, "Well pick the goddamn lock then you forgetful idiot!"

"Oh hush you love me all the same." Vital made his way back to the door. "Give me some time."

"Sure, we'll try to hold them off for awhile."

As Vital went to unlock the door, Byrd and I went back to chopping up the walking dead. I explained to Byrd our fortunate discovery and his eyes lit up with hope. With more confidence following through us, we took those pale bastards on like helpless practice dummies. Countless ax and sword slashes later and the damn things still kept advancing to rip our flesh apart. It would be a miracle if Byrd and I could keep this up forever but we we're only human after all.

With a zombie slowly limping towards me I dried my sweat drenched hands against my jacket and gripped my ax once more. I swung my ax over my head looking to impale the latter's head but…

"I have the door unlocked!" Vital exclaimed as a distinctive pop followed.

However, the sudden outburst cause me to redirect the blade of my ax into the thing's shoulder. Shrugging off the injury like a champion, the thing grabbed my upper body and tossed me to the ground. I barely heard the others shouting my name due to the deafening moans of the undead in front of me. At that moment I felt as if I was going to die. Byrd was behind me and he could easily have killed it if were not for the other zombies approaching. This was it, the end.

I slammed my fist hard to the bottom off that thing's jaw to give me some breathing room. "The end" my ass! We had to get out of here at all cost. I kept pushing on the damn thing but this bastard was strong. During my apparent struggle, Byrd was stabbing the zombie on top of me while at the same time dealing with other undead trying to walking around me. Finally, Byrd landed the killing blow to the back of its neck allowing me to deck that f!cker in its face.

Unfortunately, as I rose to my feet another one of 'them' grabbed my ankle and yanked me back to the ground. With my other foot I stomped on its face preventing it from biting my ankle. When would these things learn that I don't want to walk around like a dumb mindless zombie! This time I was able to stand up next to Byrd who just dealt with three of 'them' as well. I still needed to get my ax before we left but I couldn't move just yet due to the lack of energy.

To save my ass was none other than Shira would barreled his way past Byrd and I and drove his fist through the skull of one approaching zombie sending it flying through the horde clearing a path. Holy damn all of that in one punch, is all I could think about.

"Thanks Shira," I stated, "Nice way to f!ck all of them up with one punch."

"Yeah, yeah stop by my room later. Pick up your toy so we can bounce."

Of course, I picked up my ax from the dead zombie's shoulder and ran back to the door where Vital was waiting for the three of us. Once we got close enough, Vital opened the door and the five of us we're finally able to escape that hallway. After Vital locked the door behind us, we all stood there panting for a while catching our breaths.

Shira broke the silence, "Well that wasn't too bad right?"

Luna screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

We all turned all too late to see the big-breasted zombie lady teacher nearing Shira's neck ready to bite into him. Acting quickly on her toes, Luna knocked Shira aside and took the gaping zombie's mouth to her own neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!" Luna screamed out.

"Luna!" Shira shot off the ground and started pounding the undead teacher with his fist to get the thing to back off.

Byrd, Vital and I idly stood there shocked at what just happened. One of our friends was bitten which meant that eventually, she would turned. That sudden realization triggered something in me to run over to Shira and Luna resulting in one split zombie's head open with the ax. I gave it two more strikes completely turning its head into mush.

"Luna! Luna if you can hear me say something!" Shira cried.

Either going into shock or with the pain too much for her to speak Luna remained silent. Vital stepped in to wrap his jacket around the bite mark making a make shift bandage.

Byrd shifted over to me and pointed out something in the distance. "A bus," he started, "and people. Yung that's our ticket out of here!"

"Good," I said, "If we didn't have a ticket out of here then I would have killed every single one of these mother!ckers out here." I took in a deep breath and yelled, "HEYYYYYY! DON'T LEAVE US!"

Luckily enough, one of the members of the group with a bat heard me and motioned us to come on. Unfortunately, the scattered schoolyard of the undead also heard me. It didn't matter, these motherf!ckers were not going to stop us from escaping here.

I gripped my ax and turned back to my crew to tell them what the plan. "Listen up, Shira you stay close to Byrd in me as we plow through the zombies. Vital cover our backs. With that out the way," I booted a zombie near me to the ground and decapitate another approach me, "LET'S MOVE!"

Before this whole day went to shit, I would have described our struggle through the zombie-infested crowd like the usual times where school would end. Students all over the place trying to fight their way to their after school activities was a struggle. However, this time was different. This time I had an ax to behead the living dead with one swipe. I swung like a maniac through the horde, cutting through 'them' to forge path to approach the bus. Byrd was equally slicing his fair of our former classmates as well. We were half way to our ticket out of here.

Finding a break through the horde I saw that the way towards the bus was clear of zombies thanks to the kid with the bat and Saeko from earlier. I pointed to the direction of the bus and said, "Keep moving! It's clear of 'them' and I want everyone on board!"

Shira ran right past me with Luna still in his arms, as did Byrd and Vital to protect the two because the horde was advancing towards the bus anyway.

Once they were past me I turned my head to see if any zombies were near my group but what I saw was absolutely horrifying. A teacher, I think the English teacher with the dark hair and glasses, had his foot raised to a student clenching at his leg begging to save him. The teacher said something that I didn't quite catch and forcefully drove his foot into the kid's face breaking his glasses. Afterwards he walked off as a small group of zombies began to devour the kid like tossed meat into a lion's den.

I was both shocked and angry. How dare that asshole do something so evil like that while the world was ending? I could go over and spill his guts right now if I wanted to. Oh to see that bastard die would be satisfying but damnit I had to get on the bus as well.

I was able to make my way to the bus before the English teacher and headed to the middle where my friend's were, panting as I sat next to Byrd while Vital was sitting behind us next to Shira and Luna. Luna was looking bad by the minute, turning a little pale and heavily breathing. How long would it be till… no I can't think like that. Anyway, the bus doors closed shut and the engine revved up as we speed away from the courtyard. Turns out the only one capable of driving, this vehicle was Nurse Shizuka. I took a moment to close my eyes for a little bit but was kept awake with the sudden banging of the undead being ran over by our bus. Our well endowed school nurse yelled for us to brace ourselves as we crashed through the school gates, skidded to the side and drove off from our hellhole. Finally, safe, for now.

With the initial adrenaline fading away from slashing through a crowd of zombies I had nodded off at some point. Probably when we left the school gates, I don't know. What I did know was that some guy was yelling very loudly about 'them'. Couldn't these dude take the hint that after we've seen people eating other people that it was time for quiet time? Asshole.

"Who the hell brought one of them on them on here!?" Screamed some dude.

My eyes snapped opened as I turned my head to the back of the bus to see a blonde and black haired person pointing at Luna catching everyone else's attention as well. Her bite wound was literally leaking blood all over the seat and coughing blood at the same time. Shira was trying desperately to clean it up.

"Are you guys f!cking crazy!?" The dude continued to scream. "She'll turn into one of those f!ckers and eat us all! Hell no we gotta throw her out of here!"

The blond guy attempted to run over to Luna but Byrd hopped over me and punched him hard in the stomach making him spit up a little. Byrd then kicked the blonde guy to his back as the blonde guy clenched his stomach in pain.

"I suggest you back the hell off before I do something much worse," Byrd threatened.

The silence on the bus was tense as no one said anything. Endless thoughts speed through my mind. How could we possibly get rid of Luna? Then again, the possibility of her turning and eating us all was too much to risk as well.

"Well this is certainly a situation we've gotten ourselves into," A familiar voice stated from the back off the bus. That slime ball English teacher stood up and held out his arms. "Look at all of you? Can't decide whether or not to throw this girl out or keep her. This sort of dilemma is the reason why we need a leader. Someone capable of making decisions, someone who has the experience for issues such as this, someone… Well of course, someone like me."

I couldn't believe this prick! Our friend was dying and he's practically making a speech as if he was a candidate for presidency.

"I know what you're all thinking, how could I be any different from you? Well the difference my lil kiddies is that I am older and more experience. Not to mention that I can take action, just ask these students that I save right here. If I am appointment leader then all of your hard decisions will be made by me. Hard decisions like this one in front of us. I believe for the safety of our well-beings that you should cast that girl out to ensure that we still survive. Now doesn't that sound fair?"

A second passed before the students that arrived with this prick started clapping. Eating up his promises and ultimately defeating us.

He gave a slow bow to his audience and turned back towards us to say, "It seems that the majority has spoken."

Shira piped up and yelled, "You guys are crazy if you think we're giving up on Luna! We'll fine some way to help her! But if you think you can take her I like to see you b!tches try!"

Shira started to rise to his feet as did the blonde and black haired dude who got knockdown earlier. Byrd, Vital, and I had our weapons ready to throw down until Luna cried out, "Stop!"

"Luna, are you…" Shira began but was cut off by Luna's finger.

"Joesph," coughs, "I can't slow you down anymore. We both know this is the end."

"Bae don't talk like that…"

"I can't help it, you and I know I must go. Besides, I rather die knowing that I didn't hurt anyone that I cared for, especially you three. But I need one of you to kill me, so that I do not hurt anyone."

"I won't do that!"

For the first time I spoke up saying, "I will."

"Yung you can't-"

Luna pressed her finger to Shira's lips and slowly shook her head and kissed Shira's forehead. Shira knew it was the end turned his head, and bit into his lip[s to prevent the tears. He wasn't so successful.

At first Luna tried to get up by herself but she was so weak that she immediately fell back down. Shira got up, picked Luna out of her seat and carried her out the bus doors with me following behind. Away from the bus windows, Shira set Luna down on a nearby bench and walked off without saying a word. I had already brought my axe with me waiting to grant Luna peace. Just like before except this time I actually had to do it.

"You're a good friend, you know that Yung?" Luna stated.

"I try to be." I replied.

"Well you are. After you finish with me, promise you'll take care of Shira. He needs to bounce back after I'm gone. He'll need you guys."

"Yeah I know." I said as I raised my ax into the air letting the slow stream of tears fall to the ground.

"Goodbye, Yung."

"Goodbye… Luna."

As if in slow motion, I let out a loud scream and brought the ax down on Luna's head. I had closed my eyes at the last second but I knew I hit my mark when I heard the distinct sound of her head being spilt open. I stood there for a moment before taking the blade out of her skull. Luckily enough, there was a sheet close by allowing me to cover up the remains of our dear sweet Luna. God help me I didn't want to go back on that bus.

Reluctantly, I made my way back on to the bus to see Shira with his head down facing the doors near his original seat. Byrd was gazing out the window silently crying while Vital was covering his face with one arm.

"So, is she gone." Shira asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you… did you cover her up?"

"… Yeah I found a blanket."

"Good, because she wouldn't like to be left there with out some sort of… protection." He sniffed at the last part as he began to fully break down and cry on the spot. "Luna! Why, why, why!? LUNA!"

It was heart wrenching for everyone to see on the bus (maybe not for the English teacher but f!ck him anyway) especially me since I'm the one who had to end her life. I dropped my fire axe and ambled towards Shira. Once closer to him, I gave him a tight hug trying to calm him down even though I was on the verge of breaking down myself. I sat him down in his seat and sat next to him as he continued to cry on my shoulder. It would be a miracle to help this man to get over her.

In the mist of crying, the English teacher started talking again but I blocked out most of his words. After he finished the bus doors opened again and I heard Takashi call out to a girl name Rei. That must have been the girl with the auburn hair.

I still couldn't get my mind off Luna, she looked so peaceful once she knew that she was finally able to leave this shit situation. My thoughts were interrupted by a very loud horn and shining lights. I looked up but couldn't see anything as we burst forward a little avoiding something that came out of the blue and skidding across the pavement.

Once we stopped I looked out the window to see a city bus on fire and Saeko yelling at the tunnel entrance where Takashi and Rei were trapped in. Next thing I knew more of 'them' started to emerge from the bus on fire. Shira didn't bother to move so I gently laid he's head on the window to continue his grieving. I stood up but realized I wasn't needed due to the fact that the fire was killing the zombies already. Saeko was already on the bus telling Nurse Shizuka to find a different route as we drove off leaving behind the wreckage of the bus along with Takashi and Rei. I pray that they were alright, but after killing one of my friend's along with countless amounts of former students at our school I must say that at this point I don't even think I believe in God anymore.

A/N: Holy shit you guys I completely forgot that this chapter was in my computer. But hey, here it is for your ready pleasure now lol. Chapter 5 is slowly being brainstormed right after I publish my other fic Trouble At The Work Place so keep your pants on, if you have any on ;)


	5. Plan of ACtion

Chapter 5- Plan of Action

I only realize that I am in a dream towards the end. After my unexplainable dream comes to a conclusion it always ends clearly with me waking up and realizing it was a dream. This time however, I remembered everything. While I had seemingly passed out in the bus, my brain began to replay the images from yesterday at a blistering speed. However, I was able to recognize all of it; the screaming, 'them', killing Luna all seemed to be so clear in my nightmare. At the end of the dream, a clear image was displayed before I awoke; my family gathered around a table for dinner as we use to.

My eyes snapped opened completely forgetting that I was not in my bed as usual. I realized that I was still on the bus next to a window highlighting the sun-filled sky. Hard to believe everything went ape shit yesterday and now everything is slightly peaceful. I looked out the window expecting to see 'them' stumbling towards our bus yet I was greeted with the sea of cars stuck in the traffic flow. I chuckled a little; I guess something's cannot be helped even if doomsday is happening.

I checked my right to see Byrd polishing his katana and Vital conversing with a pink hair girl along with a big dude with square glasses. I searched for Shira in the front and found nothing slightly worrying for my friend. I rapidly stood up which was a horrible idea making me feel a little dizzy knocking down the fire ax onto the ground.

The noise naturally drew all of the attention to me making all conversation cease. Normally, I would crack a joke to draw the stares off of me yet this time I coolly set the ax back on the seemed to ease back into their own activities yet Vital spoke up and said, "Yung! Ah man did you sleep like a rock or what!"

I chuckled a little, sat down across the seat from Byrd and replied, "Yeah I'm surprised I even slept like that."

Byrd set his sword down and said, "I'm surprised you even slept at all after yesterday. I took a short nap but woke up because of the nightmares."

Vital stated, "I had the same deal except I woke up later than Byrd."

"I had nightmares too but at the end of it… well let's just say I need to tell you guys about it." I explained.

"Why not tell us now Yung?" Vital questioned.

"Because I need all three of you to listen." I explained. "Speaking of which, where is… where is Shira?"

Vital began to answer my question until we heard the bus doors swing open with a swish noise. Stepping on to the bus was Shira with his hands his pockets and a blank emotional mask. Forgetting my actions from yesterday for that brief moment was a mistake. I reached out to Shira to touch his shoulder yet Shira shot me the coldest of glares sitting me back in my seat. After the brief stare down, Shira went back to the seat where Luna's blood, still remained on the seat. This was going to be a difficult afternoon if I don't talk to Shira soon.

Byrd placed his hand on my shoulder yet another male voice spoke up and said, "I really hope you two sort things out."

I turned my head from Byrd to the front right to see the other big guy with brown shoulder length hair and square glasses. He continued with, "I may not know you guys all too well but seeing what's happening around us it's important that all groups stick together."

That was what I needed to hear. A complete stranger lifted my sprits with that fact alone . "I… Thank you uh…" How can I not know this guy's name! I'm pretty sure he was in one of my classes.

"Oh my name is Kohta Hirano and the girl next to me is Saya Takagi."

I didn't even see this girl behind Kohta but sure enough a pink haired female with glasses leaned forward to acknowledge my friends and I with the adjustment of her glasses and cold stare. My fuzzy memory began to return to me about the two; Takagi was the smartest (and assholeish from what I heard) of our sophomore class while Kohta was a quiet guy who merely sat in class. I think I remember him saying something about going to America to train with guns for one of the ice breaker games at the beginning of school.

Anyhow, I began to introduce myself, "My name is…"

Before I finished my sentence Takagi spoke up and said, "Quin Bryant, 15, sophomore, slightly above average grades, American transfer student and member of the wrestling club. I've already known about you and your friends because I am a genius which means we're all acquainted, yaay."

I took a moment to choose my answer carefully once I made my decision, I said, "Well that was impressive, you know my dick size too?"

Byrd and Kohta had to stifle a laugh while Vital broke out laughing. (Unbeknownst to the group, Shira smirked while he was looking out the window.)

Takagi immediately turned a shade of red while she stammered, "W-w-why would I know that!? That's just, ugh!"

I chuckled and responded with, "Relax I'm just messing with you, I haven't cracked a joke since… Well since yesterday."

As if mentioning a loved one who recently died, the small circle fell silent once again. This was to be our fate, always remember that hellish event at school and mourn it?

How, tragic.

The silence was starting to chew into my conscious making me ask Kohta the only question in my brain at the time, "Did you make that nail gun man?"

As time slowly moved forward from yesterday's events conversations of school and future dreams ambled by, the time that I revealed my plan was drawing near. Overall the quicker we left the more our chances were to see our families alive and frankly I was getting sick of staying on the bus.

As Kohta and Vital argued about something Resident Evil related, I excused myself to go outside to go to the bathroom. No way in hell was I risking talking to that teacher and his cult of dumbasses.

Nurse Shizaku was quietly reading a book of some sort when she looked up to see me approaching the front of the bus. She kindly asked, "Going outside for some fresh air?"

I responded, "Yeah pretty much, nature calling and all hehe."

She giggled a little and pulled the lever to open the bus doors. I walked out, got to the railing of the bridge and unzipped my pants to take care of my business. For odd reasons, while taking a piss I just think. How exactly are we going to get back home? Are we going to find better weapons to equip ourselves against them? For what I knew there wasn't any actual gun shops around the area.

Before I knew it my stream had ended after my last question. I put my junk back into my pants so I wouldn't scare the children. Who knows, maybe the others would have some answers. I made my way back to the bus doors that opened upon my arrival. I boarded the bus ready to return to my seat but in my way was the same scumbag teacher from earlier talking to Nurse Shizaku.

Being someone to avoid conflict at first, I simply walked past him. However, he spoke out and said, "Well, for a second there I thought you were trying to escape from the guilt of yesterday."

I should have returned to my seat, yet my feet halted next to Saeko's seat.

"Of course, not everyone can make hard decisions such as killing someone's love ones such as yourself."

"That is enough Mr. Shido! That's very mean of you bringing up someone's friend like that." Nurse Shizaku claimed.

Mr. Shido carried on with, "Such decisions do not go unnoticed my boy. It would be genuine if you we're to join me and my group. A group where we can survive anything with our wits and teamwork. So why not join the family?"

The entire bus was anxious for my answer. I was not entirely big on speaking in front of groups yet I slowly faced Shido's snake like face and said, "I would never join a murderer's cult in a million years."

Everyone in the front of the bus had seemed to breathe a sigh of relief yet Mr. Shido's began his retort with, "Murderer? Hahahahaha. You must have seen me helped that poor boy into the courtyard yesterday."

Saeko spoke up for the first time asking, "What boy in the courtyard?"

I responded, "A student tripped and sprained his ankle trying to get on the bus. This, asshole, kicks him in the face leaving the kid to be eaten by 'them'."

Everyone gasped at the truth of Mr. Shido's true colors. Not phased at all, Shido raised his arms to a shrug and asked, "Yes but doesn't that make us the same?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I angrily replied.

" You see, if I had brought that student on to the bus he would have been dead weight. I merely did what was necessary in order to survive, just like you."

The realization was like a sudden snakebite. I knew where he was going with this yet there was nothing I could do when he pointed at me and said, "You killed that girl because you knew there was no chance for her! No medic or prayer could have helped her soul so you choose to end her yourself in order to survive. Hehe, exactly who is the real murderer here?"

He's right.

I fell to my hands and knees in total defeat. He was right, there was no chance for Luna whatsoever, she was going to die.

But he isn't right. She wanted to leave this world. I did the right thing right? I did...

As the tears slowly rolled down my face and my fists clenching, Mr. Shido strolled over to my down presence and began to speak again. "Tch look at you. Nothing but a hypocrite, if I were that girl's boyfriend, I'd kill you myself!"

Shido was about to begin another plethora of insults yet he was cut off with a sickening thud that sounded like one hell of a punch. I raised my head just in time to see Shira's arm extended connected with Shido's face. Given the properties of gravity, Mr. Shido went flying back with such force that his head bounced off the ground before he skidded to a stop holding his jaw.

Shira rubbed his knuckles and said, "That is way too much talking coming from you man. Should have just respected my man's decision from the start." Shira placed his hand on my shoulder and stood me up. "My friend may have killed my Luna but he never did it out of pleasure or this 'in order to survive' bullshit. He did it for Luna's request and that I can respect."

I was amazed, no, surprised as hell. Shira was here defending me even after I killed Luna. In truth, this turn of events made me feel, rather happy.

Mr. Shido angrily stood up clenching his fists looking as if he was about to fight yet Byrd and Vital came to back us up. Mr. Shido must have recognized that he was defeated for he simply unclench end his fists and adjusted his classes.

"Hmph I see the weak will continue to repopulate." He smoothly walked past us yet had the audacity to whisper to me, "If you we're in the same position as Luna, I hope some makes the same decision as you did."

Asshole. I would kick him in his spine if the shit shack had a vertebrate but I choose to leave it alone.

Vital handed me my ax and asked, "You want to take a walk to cool off Yung?"

I kindly took my ax and said, "No. The four of us are going to take a long ass walk."

Byrd confused said, "What do you mean?"

"This is the plan I was talking about, we need to go back to America to make sure our families are safe."

I quickly saw the news sink into each one if my friend's faces. All of them knew the importance on why we had to go back home.

"Oh God I completely forgot! My mom..." Vital stated, "She has to be ok!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Back home we go." Shira commanded.

"Agreed." Replied Byrd sheathing his sword.

"Leaving so soon?" Saeko asked with a smirk on her face. "I pray that all of you will be safe."

"Get home safely!" Kohta cheered.

"Hmph, good riddance." Claimed Takagi.

As me and my group headed to the front of the bus, I turned to the group I had just met not to long ago and said, "I hope you guys get to your loved ones safely too. All of you be cool and do not let 'theme' turn you. You guys are too awesome to be pale brain dead zombies."

With a thank you said to Nurse Shizaku and a step off the bus, my friends and I headed back to the entrance of the bridge beginning our journey back home.

"So," Vital said as we entered the first part of town that was fortunately abandoned, "How exactly are we getting back home?"

"Umm," I paused, "That's a great question. Did anyone ever tell you that you ask great questions?"

"You didn't have a plan to begin with!"

"Shhhhh!" The three of us simultaneously hissed. Alerting those things was the last thing on my list to escape.

"Look I wanted to discuss the details on the bus but I did not want to stay any longer. Besides walker clears up my head."

Byrd question, "Well what are our options?"

"We could fly there in a plane." Shira stated.

"Yeah let's check the airlines, I'm sure out of all the places that'll still be working during a zombie apocalypse." Vital saracastically retorted.

"No you butt plug I meant take a plane ourselves."

"That would be all wine and good but none of us knows how to fly a plane."

Byrd piped up again and said, "Actually I do."

The three of us came to a halt and asked, "You do!?"

Byrd pause for a moment, looked each of us in the eye and said, "Nah not really."

I almost wanted to head butt him if I was not laughing the type of laugh when nothing comes out. Vital was so anger that he walked off while Shira face palmed laughing as well.

"Ok," as I wipe a tear from my eye, "maybe we can catch a boat?"

Shira calm down as well to say, "But we don't know how to pilot a boat either."

"I think sailing and driving a car is like the same thing."

"Well hey I don't know how to drive yet so I wouldn't know."

"I know how to drive actually. For real this time." Byrd stated.

"Well hey there's the plan, find a working boat and hopefully sail back to Japan." I say.

"You make it sound so easy." Shira said.

"Well hey glass half full right? Well anyway, we should look for supplies maybe even weapons as well to take with us."

After I finish my sentence a loud _Ping!_ Sound came from an alleyway farther up ahead of us. We all jog over to see if Vital had taken care of some straggling zombie and sure enough one laid at his feet with its pale brain out of its head.

"Guys," Vital began, "Our supply and weapons problem has an answer."

Behind Vital was perhaps apocalyptic heaven; a grocery store with other storefronts along with a sword shop. An actual sword shop! I take a step, not believing our luck, until I heard the distinct moaning sound of the undead to my left. Sure enough a small cluster of zombies ambled to our direction probably from the shovel hitting one of their own.

"Should we take care of this ugly bitches?" Shira said cracking his knuckles.

"You'll just attract more," Byrd stated before he picked up an empty beer bottle from a trashcan and launched it to the wall that the zombies were passing. Taking the bait, the undead immediately turn around to satisfy their hunger.

I gathered my friends into a circle and whisper, "Here's the plan, Byrd and I will go into the sword shop to pick up weapons. You two go over to the grocery market and gather supplies. I am pretty sure we'll be done first so Byrd and I will head over to you guys. Got it?"

Everyone addressed me with a nod as we began to move to the stores passing by straggling zombies who did not see us approaching into the shop. As Byrd and I approached the sword shop, Kobyashi's, we entered the through the door and was met with the sight of all types of weapons of the short. Kendo wooden swords, short knives, katanas and other weaponry filled the stores walls.

"Good to see that a place like this hasn't been looted yet," I start, "Well let's get the weapons."

"Think Shira would like a katana?" Byrd asked.

"Umm, I wouldn't think so. Look for some gloves I guess."

"Yeah sure, let's find gloves in a sword shop."

I chuckled and began my search. As much as swords were cool and all, they were not exactly my cup of tea. I kept looking until I decided that none of the weapons was exactly for me. I needed something that could be a back up if I ever dropped Old Dusty. Oh great, I'm naming weapons now. I smiled as I headed to the back of the store to check out the international section that had an interesting selection; however, the most interesting thing about it was that a certain weapon set was missing; one long machete blade under the South America label was there yet the other blade was missing. Curious as always, I made my way over the counter top to see if maybe the weapon was in the manager's office.

Upon opening the door I was greeted with a gruesome sight as the same as yesterday. One of 'them' was on his knees eating the insides of the old storeowner picking at the corpse like a desperate vulture. Next to the already dead old man was a shotgun clutched to his hands along with his head blown wide open, curtsy of the shotgun blast I take it. The sight was overwhelming yes but I noticed something as the dead slowly turn towards me; the weapon, a long machete, off the rack was planted in its stomach.

Clumsily walking towards me hoping to make a mal out of me was a horrible decision on his part. I plant my foot into the thing's stomach, remove the machete with its entrails out and finally pull off a nice clean cut to the throat severing its head. Oh yeah, these are the weapons I have been looking for.

Byrd walked in sword at the ready asking, "Yung are you alright?" He saw my newfound weapons in my hands confirming that I was alright so he relaxed his posture. Byrd then glanced to the old corpse and immediately turned pale.

"Did you know this guy?"

"Yes. He made my sword for me after stopping a thief one day. He was nice man, to see him go like this... At least he didn't turn like 'them'."

I put my hand on Byrd's shoulder to comfort him. As much as I wanted to say the cliche hero line "I'm sure he was a good man," I felt that this was enough.

Byrd finished his moment of silence for the shop owner and then reached down to take the double-barrel shotgun off the owner's dead hands.

"Well damn I thought you were going to close his eyes like the movies."

"I don't think we have time for that so I just grabbed the gun. Now let's search for ammo."

"Business as usual huh? No wonder Saeko likes you." I teased.

"What!? That's! Hey! Don't do a low blow like that! I just respect her strength, abilities and personality as a kendo master."

"I think you forgot about her body in your nouns Byrd."

"... Just, look for the ammo."

"Yes sir Mr. Saeko."

That comment earned a good punch to the side ribs. Worth it.

As I held my side while searching for some ammo I asked, "In all seriousness though, do you like Saeko like that Byrd?"

"Well... yes."

"Right so there's nothing wrong with it?"

"Besides the fact that Vital likes her as well."

"Oh fuck are you serious!? Well that sucks, love triangles in high school are such bullshit."

"Amen. I have no idea what to do man. Admit my feelings or let my friend go out with her."

"Yeah but at least you don't have to worry about love triangles where we're going."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot we were going back to the states. Hopefully if this ever blows over I'll come back to tell her."

"That's pretty romantic actually, no homo." An opened cabinet to the top right later I found it like an Easter Egg on Sunday. "Bingo!"

Byrd helped me stock the items on to the counter I was standing on and said, "Six boxes of shotgun bullets, two pistols and six boxes of pistol bullets, a small key ring with two keys, along with severely throwing knives. Damn."

"No kidding, now how do you figure we carry all this?"

Before Byrd could answer my question, from the front door of the shop the quick shuffling of footsteps was enough to already Byrd and I. Byrd grabbed the shotgun while I grabbed the two pistols even if they were not loaded. We burst through the manager's room and aimed are weapons at a frantic Shira and Vital carrying two back bags on their backs and one back bag in each of there hands.

Vital said, "Thank God you guys are still here." Vital handed Byrd and I our empty black and blue back bags and continued with, "We have a problem."

I asked, "What could be as bad as the undead walking around?"

On cue with my question was a brick crashing into a car window outside sounding the alarm. Followed by the crash were angry voices too distinct to be the undead.

"Fuck that is a problem."

Shira said, "Yeah of course. Hope you guys got all the things you need cause we need to go."

"Alright head out back and see if there's a car or something, Byrd and I have to get the weapons."

We all moved to the back making haste before I stopped Vital, "Take this pistol and ammo, reload cause there's no bullets in the chamber."

"I uh, I'll try to load it." Vital took the gun and cartridge of ammo and headed to the very back to clear out the manager's office.

"Yung hand me the keys." Byrd demanded.

No questions asked I tossed the keys to Byrd and continued filling the ammo in my bag.

"I got everything," I said as I zipped up the book bag, "you ready to go?"

Byrd turned around with the coolest weapon I had ever seen, two black brass knuckles combined with a thick switchblade at the end. Byrd grinned and said, "Early Christmas present for Shira."

He stuffed a first aid kit into his bag before we heard footsteps at the front of the store again. We both knew it was not our friends so I peeked out to see who it was. A middle age man with a burly complexion and physique had a meat clever on his person overlooked the restaurant while a scrawny kid started to loot it.

"Go to the manager's office, that old bastard always kept the good shit in there."

Fuck. Byrd and I crouched at the closed door, as the kid got closer to our spot.

Byrd said, "Get ready to dip Yung."

Flinging the door opened startled the kid for sure but the real shock was Byrd knocking him on his ass with a single punch. Byrd jetted to the right and I followed his path as well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the middle aged man getting ready to chuck the cleaver in our direction which made the scramble to do the door that much quicker. As I closed the door behind me, the clunk of the knife landed against the door. Looking to my right I see a chair to post under the door handle to give us some time to escape.

Outside of the store, we moved to a parking lot with a car at the back parked in an empty space. The obstacle however was three of the undead lingering to our friends. Vital knocked a zombie back a couple of inches with the shovel he had acquired from the school yet it didn't go down from the impact while Shira was able to knock his zombie a couple of feet back with a right hook. Byrd went to decapitate the middle zombie while I did a jumping slash to the back of the other zombie trying to attack Vital.

With the dead taken care of I said, "Alright to the car quickly!"

Shira yelled, "Shotgun!" As he slid across the hood to the passenger side.

Byrd tossed the keys to me as I got to the driver's side. After a few moments I opened the car door, clicked the button to unlock the doors and we all got in just in time for the back door of the shop to fly open. Started the car that roared to life, switched the gears from parked to drive and sped to the right to exit the parking lot of the sword shop while receive threats from the man and kid.

On the street were other survivors who were killing the dead and looting shops as well. Some who took notice of us tried to stop us by throwing objects at the car yet it was no use.

We sped through the street back the way we came safe and stocked for whatever came at us.

Yes Chapter 5 is done. I got new motivation to continue this series; well I have motivation to write for all of my fics haha. Thanks for waiting.


	6. Chapter 6 - Downtime

Chapter 6 - Down time

Driving on the recently empty Yukata Bridge was amazingly peaceful. It was reassuring to know that none of 'them' were able to catch up with us in the car along with that we haven't seen any of 'them' for a while now. If we had been walking across the bridge then we would be extremely cautious yet the opportunity to joke around was finally here.

Shira in the middle of chuckling asked, "So he floored that dude with a single punch? Damn Byrd I didn't know you were my son."

Byrd quipped, "Child support records say otherwise."

The whole car burst out laughing. It's funny cause three of us are black.

"Oh yeah!" I suddenly remembered, "Byrd and I found some great stuff back there."

Byrd piped up from the backseat and said, "Hey your right, happy birthday young man."

Byrd reached into his backpack to bring out the black brass knuckle knives. Handing it to Shira in the passenger seat, his expression receiving his new weapons was priceless.

"I... um, whoa," a baffled Shira replied.

Byrd stated, "Yeah I figured since you box with the undead and all you should be able to have a backup plan in case things go sour. Judging from the way you punch the dead better watch out."

"Do I get anything guys?" Vital jokes.

"Why in fact you do son." I reached into the cup holder and pulled out the cup placed there and said, "There you go son, happy birthday."

Shira and Byrd busted out laughing while Vital gave off a rather foul look at me.

"Oh I'm just joking my dude."

Shira spoke up and said, "Yeah Paul this is probably the few times of peace that we get anytime soon."

Strangely enough Shira was right, the setting sun basking the vehicle in its rays without the petrified screams of the living and the moaning of the dead was in fact peaceful. Maybe… no, it was too unrealistic to hope for peace just yet.

"Hold on," Byrd started, "What's that up ahead?"

Glancing farther up the bridge, four figures appeared to be walking in the same direction of the car.

"So much for peace," Shira said as he put on his black knuckle knives.

"Hold up," Vital said, "The dead would not walk in an organized line like that. Besides it look at how they walk with the straighten postures. Also I think I see one or two of them holding something."

I slowly stopped the car and say, " Say that they are alive. How do we know they won't try to raid us if we stopped by them?"

"Drive past them if they get violent," Byrd offered.

Shira replied, "They may have a gun."

'Aah too many risks,' I thought. My instincts were telling me to over there and inspect the group. On the other hand, I could follow my gut and drive right past the group. Either way I did not want to cause any unnecessary trouble for my group.

"AAAAAH!" A piercing woman scream was heard near the group ahead surveying from a distance my group diverted all attention to the road ahead. A woman, was limping and reaching for the group of hour to help her. Unfortunately, two undead pushed her down from behind and began to eat her.

"Damnit," Byrd sighed, "they should at least try and do som-"

Suddenly, a gunshot erupted causing one of their head's to jerk back in a bloody explosion killing it instantly. The shooter prepared to fire another shot yet someone stopped him/her to shoot again. 'Probably to conserve ammo' I concluded. The group up ahead appeared to tense up as 6 or 7 zombies advanced to the group. That is when a decision had to be made.

Switching from park to drive, the car sprung forward into the direction of the undead.

"Wait, you're just going to charge in without a plan," Vital questioned.

"Stay in the car and cover our backs with the gun if we need it Vital. I personally want to try out these new toys right Shira? Byrd?"

"Hahaha. Excellent," Shira said as he slipped on his weapons.

"Of course," Byrd said as he grabbed his sword and sheath.

I accelerated advancing the speed of the car and honked the horn to catch the dead's attention and the group ahead to step back. Before I hit the moaning bastards, I harshly applied the brakes knowing that these assholes weighed a ton. At the right speed, I was able to flip two of 'them' over the car and stop the car perfectly to hear their heads split open with a loud crunch.

One of 'them' tried to attack my driver side yet I opened the door at the right time knocking it on its back. Finishing the job, I stabbed the demon in between its eyes with the machete killing it instantly. To my left I heard Shira yell before smashing the thing's face in putting it down permanently.

I was preparing to take down two zombies in front of me until a double swishing noise went by my head. Before I knew it the two zombies were falling down dead (again) before they hit the ground. Looking back I saw Byrd's arms stretched out as if he threw something. Looking at the zombies on the ground I saw two knives stuck to their foreheads.

It did not take long for me to put two and two together to figure out that it was Byrd. Nice aim. Complements were going to have to wait because the last zombie had to get cut down. I took a running start until an explosion rang to my left damn near giving me a heart attack. Before I knew it, the undead was lying on the road with its head splattered on the asphalt.

I turned back to the car to see Vital who gave me a proud smile for a response. Damn, he was practically a natural with that thing. Still, I kinda wanted to look cool for the group behind us. Speaking of which…

"Are you guys alr-" oh shit.

Finally taking the time to examine the group, I realized that it was Saeko, Takagi and Kouta along with the auburn hair girl from class. It's a very small world indeed.

Saeko spoke up first, "Well that was pretty heroic," mockingly grabs her skirt and does a courtesy dip, "thank you for saving us damsels in distress."

"I'm not a damsel though," stated Kouta.

"Well today you are a damsel in distress. Now give me your hanker chief," Shira jokingly said causing everyone to chuckle.

"I don't get it though," Vital spoke up stepping out of the car, "why did you guys leave the bus? Also did you leave Nurse Shizaku back there on the bus?"

Takagi gave a frustrated sigh and said, "We left because that idiot teacher would not stop talking about leadership and other crap. Of course we brought Ms. Shizaku with us, do you take us for some idiots? Anyway, Takashi and Ms. Shizaku went up ahead to confirm this apartment complex that her friend use to stay in."

The auburn haired girl spoke up and said, "We need a place to stay for the night so that was our best option."

"That's pretty smart," Vital responded, "spending the night out inside a car during the zombie apocalypse does not sound like the best option leader," Vital finished as he rolled his eyes.

I frowned and grumbled. Honestly, I had completely forgotten about nighttime, perhaps the most dangerous time to be surrounded by the undead; damn you Vital making me look stupid in front of all these girls.

The auburn girl said, "Well your welcome to come with us. You did sae us afterall."

I smile and said, "Thank you kindly… uh…" what the hell is her name!?

Auburn girl replied, "Rei Miyamoto, I was on the bus but I left with Takashi because of that prick teacher."

I nodded, "Yeah I hear you. Can't really grasp how those dumbasses back on the bus can even listen to him speak for so long."

Byrd said, "Maybe his dramatic arm movements seduces them into amazement."

Everyone could not help but to laugh at Byrd's simple joke. Even Tagashi cracked a smile and giggled.

Saeko must have stopped laughing first because she said, "Oh Takashi and Shizaku are back."

Sure enough when we all looked up from our laughing fit two figures were off in the distance on a motorbike. When the two got closer and pulled up next to the car, it was Takashi the spiky haired bat wielder, and the large chest Nurse Shizaku. Hello Nurse.

Takashi got off the bike and said, "Hey are you guy alright?"

Rei responded, "We're fine Takashi, these four saved us when 'they' showed up."

Takashi nodded and smiled at Rei then turned towards my group and said, "Thank you for helping us out." Since I was the closet he

nodded his head in my direction.

Returning the gesture, I nodded in return and said, "I should be thanking you. If you hadn't held the bus like that we would have never gotten out alive."

Takashi out of surprise said, "Oh yeah you were on the bus! Well glad to see you guys survived. Alright, Ms. Shizaku friend does have an apartment up ahead this same road. Since you guys have a car and are probably staying with us, we can all drive there together."

Rei spoke up and said, "Can I ride with you Takashi?"

"Uh sure. Will the rest of you be able to fit into the car?"

Nurse Shizaku spoke up and said, "Of course! Also good job finding a car so we do not have to walk all the way you good boy!"

I was so busy blushing that I did not notice Shizaku skip over to me and place a long smooch on my cheek. I think my heart exploded causing my brain to play so many images of my future with this beautiful woman. Me and Shizaku holding hands through the park, me proposing at a famous restaurant with her surprised at the big ring, me and her walking out of the church while I carry her bridal style, me and her in Hawaii having the most wildest, erotic newly married couple sex ever!

Some distinct snapping abruptly interrupts my fantasy. The person snapping was Byrd standing over me trying to revive me through words and snapping.

"Yung, yoohoo, you ok?"

Sitting up and wiping the drool off my mouth while I smiled and said, "Damn back to reality. Alright I'm ready to drive."

The car was a five-seat vehicle; that was fact. Fitting four more people into to the small car was going to take some doing.

After some thinking, I had finally came to the conclusion; all the girls and nurse had to sit on the boy's laps (bullet proof plan).

At first Tagashi complained but I countered with, "You could always walk there." Shut her down.

Anyway, Shizaku, my baby, sat on Shira's lap, Tagashi sat on Kouta's lap much to her embarrassment and much to his enjoyment. Vital sat in the middle while Saeko sat in Byrd's lap.

I fixed the mirror a little and saw Vital's salty expression. Hmm, hopefully he will not be too mad at the blushing Byrd for long. I was beginning to start the car until O heard a moan coming from behind us. I saw the girl who we saved from being eaten earlier on slowly limp towards the car.

"… I can't leave her like that," I turn back to Vital with my hand outstretched and ask, "Can I use your gun?"

Vital seemed to have a question yet kept it to himself and wordlessly handed me the handgun. Stepping out of the car, I grip the weapon with both hands considering that I was new at firing a gun. Finally, having my aim set, I pulled the trigger instantly killing the girl as she fell back into a puddle of her own head with a wide hole set in her forehead. There was no reason to leave her in a tireless body roaming about the streets like that.

I got back into the car, handed Vital the gun back, and pulled off to follow Takashi and Rei on the motorbike. As we continued down the bridge, I had thought if my action was justifiable or not. I glanced into the side mirror at the unmoving bodies and realized how heartless it seemed. This experience was changing me; and I did not know if it was for the better or for the worse.

A/N: If you are still reading this, I love you ;)


End file.
